


Release

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Dribbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Quickie Prompt, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: In the weeks following his daughter's birth, the Doctor is desperate for release.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for dwsmutfest on tumblr and their weekly quickie prompt: wet dreams.
> 
> Many thanks to the ever awesome TenRoseForeverandEver for her help. <3

The Doctor groans. It seems so long since he’s been sheathed in the heaven between Rose’s legs, but her mouth is also bliss. She swirls her tongue against the underside of his cock, _just so_ , then sucks strongly… 

He awakens, gasping his release. 

Rose lies beside him, smiling softly. “Good?”

He nods. He’s felt too guilty to ask (since she can’t join in), but he sees she doesn’t mind.


End file.
